


monochromatic (stormy nights)

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: A little bit of colour is being added to Noct's and Nyx's lives. Namely in the form of a valkyrie with pink hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> a/n: a special gift to jasperraven , inspiring me to write even more than I did, and for her lightning feels. hope I can get the others done soon too :)

**| monochromatic (stormy nights) - one**

“Buddy, you sure we’re at the right place? I mean, not that I’m doubting _you_. I’m just not sure if we should uh- “

“Trust in a dream of that wooden figurine of yours that told you to find some new dungeon out at night when it’s the most dangerous time of the day?”

“Yeah!” Prompto snapped his fingers together. “What Gladdy said.”

Noctis couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Though their concerns were legitimate, sometimes Noctis couldn’t help but shake his head at how ridiculous any one of their party could get at times.

“First, giant walking statues. Then, creepy woman messengers. Now, cats that can talk to his highness through dreams.” He heard Libertus mutter. “This is what I signed up for?”

“You could always head back to camp Libs.” Noctis scanned another corner of the cave with his flashlight. “I’m sure Iggy would love to have your assistance.”

“Nah, no thanks.” The glaive answered quickly. “One of us glaives have got to cover your royal ass.”

Noctis sighed dramatically. “Yeah, and it couldn’t have been Ulric, could it.” He placed a hand on his chest. “He’d be really good at it; covering my ass that is.”

The gagging noises the other three were making caused Noctis to smirk. If there was one (of the many) upsides of having a thing with Nyx, it would be torturing his friends with innuendoes.

Noctis turned away from the corner, proceeding carefully and deeper into the cavern. Gladiolus immediately rushed forward and ahead of him, still making those choking sounds. Prompto came up beside his left, flashing Noctis a grin. Libertus followed on his right, hood down to allow better sight whilst he worked.

The cavern was as Carbuncle had described it to be: rock walls too smooth to be natural, littered with gems of rosy hues, slopes that turned into stairs, pillars chiselled into shape by hand.

_“An old friend sent me news Noct! He said he’ll be helping out; he’s sending someone to aid you guys! All you got to do, is find this cave.”_

Well, they found it alright. And while most of their company had voiced their concerns over listening to spirits in his dreams, Carbuncle hasn’t led him astray just yet. And besides, if a friend of Carbuncle was willing to help, why wouldn’t Noct take it?

“Carbuncle said,” Noctis gauged the bridge with a critical eye, “that at the heart of the caverns, is where sky and stone meet. A wall so thin will disappear, and our saviour will appear.” He deemed the bridge safe to cross, signalling the others to follow.

Libertus sniffed, unimpressed. “I’m only here to make sure you don’t fall into a hole or something, your highness. Not solve some riddle your imaginary friend gave you.”

“You live in a world where statues come to life, where deities help us in battle when needed, and where I can teleport through space-time. How is it hard to believe someone like Carbuncle exists?”

The older man stopped the party with the sign of his hand. They all paused, trying to listen out for any sounds of danger or threat. When it seemed like they could hear a pin drop, Libertus answered.

“Because, unlike Carbuncle, I’ve seen all three with my own pair of eyes.” He ushers the others through a small tunnel, hanging back until all three were through before crawling through himself. “Unless this saviour of yours falls out of the sky and mentions him, I’m unlikely to believe it, your highness.”

Noctis would have answered back if he hadn’t walked into Gladio.

“Sky and stone meet, Noct.” Gladio pointed towards the end of the cave they’ve just entered. “We’re here.”

‘Stone’ had been an understatement; the structure curling from the ground upwards into the air was made of some sort of crystal. Rough edges gleamed beneath the starlight of the sky shining down upon it, through the large opening in the cave’s ceiling. Like the walls of the cavern, the crystal structure was tinged pink and glittered like a thousand diamonds.

“Oooh, think we could earn a few gil with it?” Prompto asked.

“Don’t think it’s for sale Prompt.” Gladio replied. “Looks like one of those landmarks during Ramuh’s trial.”

At the mention of Ramuh, Prompto stilled and wondered out loud. “Hey…what if Carbuncle’s friend…is another Astral, Noct?”

Noctis shook his head immediately. “Don’t think so. There’s only six remember? And Luna said that Leviathan’s at Altissia, and that the other three are nowhere to be found right now.”

“Right. But what if – okay maybe not an Astral – what if, whoever Carbuncle’s friend is, has that sort of power? We’re talking about a spirit with a friend who wants to help in our quest. I mean, we’ve got your ancestors’ help and now the Astrals own; maybe there’s some other spirits who want to help too.”

Noctis was silent as he contemplated Prompto’s words.

“Dude,” he looked at Prompto in the eye. “Have you been watching _The Seven Eyes_ again?”

“Gah! Don’t remind me!” Prompto yelled. “I can’t unsee those creepy things now!”

The party laughed at Prompto’s outburst, seemingly dispelling the tension in the air. And there was tension in the air. It sparked at their skin like static, keeping them on their toes. The lack of daemons on their trek had been bothering them too; the night was supposed to be full of those creatures and yet nothing seemed to crop up.

Noctis, once he’s calmed down, looked towards the structure once more. “I dunno, Prompt. Whoever they are, they’re offering help. And we could use all the help we can get right about now.”

With that said, the prince crossed the space between him and the structure. With each step taken, the crystal started to glow brighter than it had. Noctis knew that the other three were following him close behind, and there was comfort in knowing that they’d still follow him with whatever decision he’s made.

Magic enveloped around him; he felt in on his skin, in his breath and in his soul. There was something powerful at work here, and whatever the stone structure represented, the magic came from it. A voice in his head said, ‘touch it’.

So, Noctis did.

As soon as his palm pressed against the crystalline surface, several things happened all at once. The crystal glowed brighter at a rapid rate, the energy around them charged up even higher than before, Gladio knocked Noctis to the ground while Libertus covered Prompto. Noctis peered around Gladio’s arm to see that another light was causing the crystal to shine; a light from within. This light being emitted grew stronger and brighter, to the point where the magic it combined with shattered the structure. It beamed upwards into the night sky, like a beacon of power.

The sensation Noctis was feeling…was incredibly similar to the sensation of his warping and phasing. Reality seemed to thin around him, and he felt space-time being bent and twisted into shape. His body reacted to this with ease, used to the initial nausea the magic caused.

The light seemed to go on forever, still beaming into the night until it vanished just as suddenly as it appeared. The four party members tentatively picked themselves up, glancing around for any more possible surprises. Noctis turned back to survey the remnants of the crystal structure; nothing else was left but the pieces of pink stone, no longer glowing.

“Well,” Libertus spoke up first. “That went well.”

“What the hell just happened?” Gladio asked, frowning, clearly disturbed. “Noct.”

“I-“ Noctis frowned as well. “I don’t know. It felt- it felt like the air- the place- everything. It felt like everything was warping.”

“It felt that way.” Libertus agreed. He followed Noctis’ gaze towards the remnants. “’A wall so thin disappears’ eh?”

Prompto gasped as he puts the two pieces together. “’And our saviour will appear’! Noct! I think we did it!”

“Not much of a wall, if it gets broken so easily,” Gladio said.

A fluttering object at the corner of his eye, distracted Noctis from answering. Red and small, a single rose petal fluttered around.

“Petals?” Noctis looked up as more of them began to dance and fall from the sky. “Why are-”

He cut himself off as a sense of imminent danger filled him, causing him to roll out of the way just as something dropped onto the ground, exactly where he stood. The force of the impact caused the earth to crack and give way, a crater made. The other three scattered as well, jumping away. Noctis righted himself up, panting as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

It wasn’t what he expected, really. Perhaps something larger than life, like the Astrals or Lucii Kings. Maybe something mystical, like Gentiana’s kind. He hadn’t expected a woman to stand up tall from her crouch, hair a rosy pink, eyes a steely gaze, hand curled around a strange sword’s hilt. He hadn’t expected her to fall from the sky in rain of rose petals. He hadn’t expected her to greet them coldly, warily, almost uncaring.

“Prince Noctis? My name is Lightning. Carbuncle said I’d meet you.”

As she finished, Noctis blinked. Then slowly turned to Libertus, whose kukris were out, and said, “Now do you believe Carbuncle’s real?”

**Author's Note:**

> wordcount: 1556  
> type: crossover  
> verse: retold  
> a/n: noct, pls, priorities


End file.
